


The little book

by JustMijke



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMijke/pseuds/JustMijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou is dating Akane, but when he break up with her because he loves Kirino he doesn't want to tell him. Can he do it and what will Kirino say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little book

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! back with a new story, a Shindou x Kirino this time. I really hope you like it! ^^ You can also find this one on Fanfiction of you like.

Shindou didn't know it anymore. He was in a relationship with Akane and he wasn't happy. Why? Because he was in love with his best friend. He was a great person, they had the same interests and he was just so damn pretty. I think you already know who he was in love with.

Kirino Ranmaru.

But he knew that his friend didn't like him, they had been friends for a very long time now so there was no way his friend loved him back. And at the fact that he had a girlfriend didn't make it many easier.

He and Akane had been together for a long time now, but the last month or so they didn't see each other at all and Shindou didn't like that. Shindou and Akane had gone to different high schools after junior high, which cost them to only see each other once a week. Only the last few weeks Akane kept saying that she couldn't come because of allot of reasons.

All of Shindous friends said that he should just break up with her already, because not seeing her only made him sad.

When on his birthday Akane didn't show up again, he was done with it. A few day later he called her up. "Hey with Akane!"

"Hey Akane, it's me, Shindou."

"Hey Shindou~ How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I actually wanted to tell you something. Can I see you tonight or later this week?"

"Well actually I can't… Can't you just tell me on the phone?"

"Are you sure that that's okay? It's really something important."

"It's okay, just tell me."

"Akane…. I…. I want to break up with you…"

"O….. Okay, but can I know why….?"

"Wait…. You're not mad?"

"Why would I? There is nothing I can do about it, can I? But just please tell me why."

"Well we hardly see each other anymore and yea…."  _I'm in love with my best friend._ Shindou thought, but he thought that he shouldn't say that.

"I get it… I really can't change your mind, can I?"

"No sorry, but no. But we can still be friends right."

"Yeah.. of course we can.."

"Okay.. well.. later… Friend."

"Later.. Friend…"

As Shindou hang up the phone little did he know that he would never see Akane again. But maybe that was for the better.

Shindou sat down and started to cry. Even though he knew that he had done the right thing, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt him do so. Shindou sat there and cried for the rest of the evening.

The next day in school he told his friends about it and most of them were very caring about it. The day went by as usual, as if nothing had change. But Shindou was still a bit sad for the rest of the day.

A few weeks later Shindou went to Kirino after school to make home work together. After they were done with their work Shindou stayed a little longer just for fun. After sometime Kirino grabbed a little book.

"Hey look at this new thing I got. It's like a little book that give answers to all your questions, but only yes or no questions."

"Looks pretty cool, how does it work?"

"It's easy! You just ask a question in your head and then choose a random page. That's it! On the page is an answer."

"Sounds alright, let me try."

They just asked some silly questions for a while and of course they would always say what they asked and then laugh a little. After a while Shindou realized that there was one question that he really wanted to know the answer of. Did Kirino like him or not?

Shindou said the question in his head and opened the book on a random page. He was sure that his heart skipped a beat. "There is a big chance that it is." That's what the book said. Shindou was very happy, but he knew that a book couldn't see the future and that he was probably happy for nothing.

"There is a big chance that it is. What did you ask Shindou?" Kirino asked and shock Shindou out of his thoughts.

Shindou looked up at Kirino and blushed. "Well… uh… Nothing!"

"Come Shindou just tell me, would you? I'm very curious."

"No sorry, it was something very personal."

"O come on, you know you can tell me everything." Kirino looked at Shindou with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Kirino, but no is no."

"Ugh.. Ok.." Kirino sighed.

The next day after school Kirino asked Shindou if he would go to the store with him, cause he had to buy something and didn't like it to go alone. Of course Shindou didn't need to think twice to know that his answer was yes.

They got their bikes and made way of the store. They were talking and laughing and didn't notice that they took a wrong turn.

"Uh.. Shindou? Where are we?"

"Uh.. I don't really know… I think we took a wrong turn or something like that."

"Well maybe if we go back, we can find our way back."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Shindou and Kirino turned around and made their way back. They searched and searched but they couldn't find their way back.

"Shindou I think that we are lost." Kirino said as he sighed.

"Yeah I think so too but let's keep looking."

After a while they were just talking again, when Kirino suddenly asked something.

"Hey Shindou.. what did you ask to that book yesterday that you didn't want to tell me?"

 _Shit!_  Shindou thought. "Well I asked something about someone…"

"Who? And what?"

"Well I wanted to know if maybe the person that I like likes me two…"

"You like someone? Who?"

"It doesn't really matter, I don't have a chance with that person anyway."

"Come on, why won't you tell me you? Usually you tell me everything, but lately you've been acting very strange and I want to know why!"

"Sorry Kirino, but I can't tell you who it is." Shindou said as he started riding fast to get away from Kirino.

But Kirino was very fast too and just went faster to keep up with Shindou. "What's your problem Shindou?! Now you're running away from me too! Just tell me!"

Shindou couldn't take it any longer. "It's  **you**  okay! I'm in love with  **you**!" Shindou said and he rushed away right after that, leaving Kirino behind.

**Author's Note:**

> O clifhanger... okay not really but still! xD
> 
> I'm not sure how to end this one, so you guys have to tell me. You have 3 options.
> 
> 1\. The bad ending.
> 
> 2\. The good ending.
> 
> 3\. I'll just write both endings! xD
> 
> Tell me in a review what you think I should do.
> 
> R&R and no Flames. See you next time! (^.^)/


End file.
